Kuroneko
by Tessryne
Summary: Gajeel get's a crazy idea in order to get closer to Levy in an attempt to glean information about how she feels about him. He might just end up regretting it in the end, or will he?


**-=Hello followers! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Funny thing is that I have a TON of fanfiction pieces started, but I've been sitting on them for forever, like this story here. Some of them are unfinished, but after reading through this one again, I kinda like leaving it off where it is! It makes for a cute one shot and I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to give me feedback and as always, I do not own Fairy Tail, or it's characters.=-**

It was a stupid, hair-brained, idiotic idea, and it was going to work perfectly, at least, that was what he had hoped when he stayed up the previous night concocting his scheme.

Gajeel sat in his usual place at the Guild Hall bar, slowly nursing a mug of beer as he waited for the blonde haired Celestial Mage. It wasn't exactly her that he needed for his plan to succeed; more-so a particular spirit in her employ; a mischievous pair that possessed mimicry magic. The perfect liaison for him. Of course, Lucy needed to agree to this as well, he grumbled inwardly, silently hoping that she would play along. Lucy was not one he would peg as 'playful' but if he chose his words wisely, he was certain she would be pliable to his request.

His crimson hues glanced towards the double entry doors as they opened, spilling a column of light onto the polished planks of the wooden floor within. Gajeel smirked as Lucy's silhouette stood within the light before she moved in, the doors groaning closed behind her as she drifted towards the job request board with a lazy gait.

The Iron Dragon Slayer brought his mug to his lips a final time, tilting the end up as he gulped down the remainder of the draught before quietly placing it back on the bar. With a huff, he stood, his boots thudding heavily on the floor as he shifted then started making his way towards Lucy's back.

"Oi," Gajeel's gravelly voice behind her caused Lucy to jump, suddenly torn from her thoughts as she turned from the board to look up at the Dragon Slayer standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze expectant.

"Good afternoon, Gajeel." Lucy offered with a trepidatious smile, wondering what it was that he wanted of her, silently hoping that he wasn't going to ask her to dress in another silly outfit for one of his gigs. She enjoyed helping out friends and guild mates, but the embarrassment was just about unbearable.

"I've got a favor to ask ya," Gajeel grumbled softly, leaning in a little closer towards her. Lucy couldn't hide the slight grimace that crossed her face as fear bubbled up inside of her. Gajeel scowled at her reaction, immediately knowing the reason behind her pained expression. He sighed loudly.

"Relax, _bunny girl_ , it's got nothing to do with that." He growled, annoyed that still no one seemed to appreciate his heart felt performances. He was further aggravated when her body visibly relaxed and Lucy sighed in relief.

He clenched his jaw, but took a deep breath, knowing that he needed to keep his cool in order to get what he wanted from Lucy.

"I need the help of one of your spirits." He stated and watched with satisfaction as she suddenly beamed at the opportunity to showcase one of her spirits.

"Of course!" Lucy beamed, "Who would you like to see?"

"Gemini." Gajeel stated confidently and held his countenance solid as Lucy hesitated for a second.

"Why?" She asked softly as she fished out her keys from her belt.

Gajeel smirked.

Levy sat quietly in a wire mesh chair beside a babbling water fountain outside of a Magnolia coffee shop named _The Grind._ She had stumbled upon the shop long ago during one of her studying marathons and found the name coincidental enough in that situation to try it out. She'd fallen in love with the aroma and easy going atmosphere of the place and made it her go-to pad for studying away from the guild. Today, though, she was slowly parusing a romance book; one of the few incidences that she was reading for pleasure.

Another thing that drew her to this little cafe was the fact that the owners fed and sheltered stray cats and she'd discovered a while ago just how therapudic it was to have a cat curl up in her lap for absent minded pats. She felt the stress and worry melt away on the days she came here to relax. It was so calming that she almost considered adopting a cat of her own.

A gentle meow at the chair legs beneath her drew her attention and she dog-eared the page of her book and set it aside as her hazel hues looked down to meet the emerald green eyes of a brown tabby cat. It meowed again once she made eye contact with it and the cat arched its back as it rubbed against her leg. Levy smiled down at the cat and started to reach down to scoop it up when suddenly a loud a gruff meow sounded on her other side, causing the brown tabby to stiffen and puff.

The other meow was so abrasive and loud that Levy startled before turning to look in the direction from whence it came, wondering if the cat were ill; it's meow was so different from the others.

Levy froze, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes met a pair of red eyes with black slits belonging to a sleek ebony cat. It seemed a little larger than the other ones around and Levy was certain she'd never seen it here before. The brown tabby was forgotten as she narrowed her eyes at her new visitor as the cat sat, its long tail curling forward around its fore paws, staring deeply back into her eyes. Levy felt a blush burn softly at her cheeks at a thought; this cat reminded her instantly of a certain Dragon Slayer. Levy smiled.

"Well hello there," she greeted the creature as she timidly stretched her hand down towards it, watching as it leaned up, bumping the top of its head against her palm. Levy allowed her hand to run down the top length of its body, marveling at how soft and silky its fur was beneath her touch. It even had a thick mane of hair that trailed from its head to it's shoulder blades.

"You're new around here, aren't you?" Levy murmured softly, fully aware that the cat couldn't talk back to her. But she still enjoyed talking to them, firmly believing that all animals were sentient beings. Maybe they couldn't understand with words, but every living thing understood body language and tone.

The black cat meowed that gruff and abrasive meow again and Levy giggled softly. This cat was different than all of the others, and she always found herself drawn to things that were different. Levy reached forward with both hands slowly, gently scooping the cat up in her arms as she sat back in the chair, surprised at how heavy the feline was. It settled in her lap easily, curling up on her thighs and closing its crimson eyes. Levy stared down at it, stroking its soft fur gently. She was instantly smitten with the creature as it started to purr loudly.

"Eh? I've never seen that one before..." an elderly man's voice broke through Levy's tranquil bubble and she shifted her eyes to look up at the shop owner who was staring down at the cat thoughtfully.

"Neither have I," Levy stated, her hands still trailing gently over its soft fur. "Would you mind if I...if I took it home?" Levy asked meekly, looking up at the old man.

The shop keeper chuckled before waving a hand dismissively at her. "Little missy, you can have them all if you'd like. But seeing as how long you've been coming around and have yet to ask me; you must feel something very special for that little fella there."

"He reminds me of someone..." Levy murmured softly, smiling down at the cat as it's eyes darted open, ears twitching slightly.

"Eh?" The man grunted and Levy just shook her head.

"Nothing!" She smiled up at him then watched as he turned and sauntered away. Her gaze returned to the black mass of fluff in her lap with red eyes that watched her intently.

"What do you think? Want to come home with me?" She asked with a smile. The black cat squinted its eyes in what looked like a smile and produced an agreeing chuff that sounded like half meow and half purr. Levy smiled brilliantly as she stuffed her book away in her satchel then stood with the heavy cat held gently in her arms. The creature remained complacent as it was carried and Levy spared glances down at it every few moments as she walked. Every time she found it staring up at her.

Gajeel relaxed completely, held gently within her arms. He was staring, he knew, but he couldn't help it. The sun was beginning it's slow descent in the sky at her back, framing her head in its golden light that played in her soft blue curls. In that moment she looked positively gorgeous and he'd rather die than tear his gaze away. At least being a cat had its advantages. He could stare to his hearts content without any sort of repercussions, or without freaking her out or making her blush crimson and shy away from him.

She spoke softly to him as she carried him towards her apartment, wondering over a name for him and thinking out loud about all of the pet supplies she would need to pick up. He listened halfheartedly, almost feeling guilty now that she was getting excited about having a cat. He couldn't stay like this forever. While he wasn't expecting things to turn out quite like this, he was happy to ride it out while he could. Laying in her lap and being stroked and petted was the most comforting experience in his life. No wonder he caught Lily cuddling with her occasionally. Then there was her confession that in this form, he reminded her of "someone". It had to be himself...it had to be. Who else could she have meant? That comment made his heart soar, and gave him more confidence towards the feelings he felt towards her. That was one of the main reasons he wanted to do this in the first place: reconnaissance. Because asking her out right if she liked him was too difficult. This...this was easy, and fun, he had to admit. What drawbacks could there possibly be to pretending to be a fluffy little harmless cat for a day?

Levy rounded a corner, taking a shortcut through an ally way. Gajeel was snapped from his musings as the sunlight disappeared behind the tall buildings, bathing them in deep shadows. He tensed, sitting up a little straighter in her arms. Levy continued on, oblivious to the ominous danger she had just led them in to.

Gajeel recognized this ally way. He'd taken several missions here to disperse thugs and druggies from around the building in an effort to 'clean up' the city as the job flier had stated. Inevitably, the dregs always returned. It was a prime spot for trafficing whatever they wanted; it was secluded and had an entryway down into the sewer systems below the city, where no one in their right mind normally ventured.

He could feel his hairs standing on end as Levy moved further into the shadows. He had to do something to get her out of here. The only thing he could think of would be to jump from her arms and run back in the direction she had come, knowing she would most likely follow him. He started moving his limbs and Levy stopped, her arms tightening around him with a firm enough grip to make escaping her all the more difficult. He pushed and kicked harder and Levy finally relinquished, allowing him to land softly on the ground at her feet.

Before he could start leading her away, a low, gutteral voice pierced through the shadows, causing Levy to jump with fear.

"You looking for someone, princess?" The voice asked from the shadows, echoing off of the tall walls surrounding them. Levy turned slowly, trying to pin point where the voice had come from.

Gajeel saw the dark form immediately with his superior eyesight and moved to stand between Levy and the threat, splaying his four limbs wide as he puffed and growled. What was that about not having any drawbacks to being a cat? What could be possibly hope to do to this man in this state? If he used his magic, his true idenity would be revealed. Maybe he could take care of the threat without needing to.

"N...no," Levy stammered her response and before any other words were spoken in the dark, she watched as the large black cat leapt away into the shadows, hissing, spitting, and growling like a little devil, followed immediately by a deep howl of pain and a string of curses.

Levy snapped to her senses and conjured her Solid Script Magic, writing the word "Light" and lifting it up above them as it illuminated, burning away the darkness and revealing a man cowering down in a corner with the black cat darting around him, pummeling him with heavy slaps and swipes of his claws. The man cursed and kicked out, but the cat dodged it deftly before landing at the mans side and sinking its teeth hard into his thigh.

The man bellowed and swiped faster than Gajeel had anticipated and he found himself knocked hard on the side, ripping him away. He then felt himself land hard on the ground several feet away. He lay there dazed, but heard Levy cry out for him.

Incessed by seeing the cat so callously kicked away after it had seemingly jumped in to protect her, Levy scowled and wrote a script spell above the man's head for "Rubble", watching as various sized rocks were dumped down on him, burying him up to his neck as he cursed and spat between groaning in pain as the rocks pummeled him.

Gajeel felt himself being scooped up in her arms and was jarred by the feeling of her running quickly. Behind the darkness that had shrouded his vision, light exploded, telling him that Levy had retreated back into the open. The stars from being thrown to the ground started to clear from his field of vision and he recognized where they were, and in which direction they were heading.

Towards the Guild.

 _Fuck._ Well he hadn't anticipated this happening at all. A feeling of dread pooled in his belly at the thought of being discovered. Either by Lucy not being able to lie or pretend if Levy were to show him to her, or by Salamander's sharp sense of smell. Maybe neither of them would be there. He could only hope.

Levy walked hurriedly into the Guild, giving one last anxious look over her shoulder to be sure that man hadn't followed her. She felt a huge weight fall off of her shoulders knowing she was safe from any sort of retaliation now. Her concerned eyes drifted down to the black cat in her arms, worried it had suffered an injury. She glanced around quickly, searching out the biggest animal lover within Fairy Tail, and possibly all of Fiore; Bisca.

Levy spied her distinguishing red cowboy hat over at the bar and made her way there, seeing that she and Asuka were enjoying slices of strawberry cake.

"Excuse me, Bisca?" Levy asked meekly, feeling horrible for interrupting their treat. Bisca turned towards her with an easy smile that got wider as her eyes zeroed in on the black mass in Levy's arms.

"Heya, Levy! What'cha got there?" Bisca asked, her interest piqued at the sight of a critter.

"I was bringing this little guy home with me and we were almost attacked by a man in an ally, but the cat jumped at him to...to protect me, I think, and he got hit hard. I was hoping you could take a look at him; make sure he was okay."

"Well, what a brave little guy, and handsome too," Bisca cooed and Gajeel 'giheed' mentally, knowing he'd never been called _handsome_ before as he normally was. He felt himself held out towards the Sniper Mage and was scooped up in her capable hands. Before he knew it he was being turned every which way and felt all over in an embarrasingly thorough way that made him shamelessly wish that Levy had done it instead.

"He seems just fine, Levy. He looks like a keeper!" Bisca stated as she handed him back to Levy's waiting arms. "You know," Bisca added then with a sly smirk, "he kinda reminds me of someone."

Levy felt her face burn with an instant blush before she buried her face against the black fur of the cat in her arms. Gajeel again laughed mentally at her reaction, purring contently from her intimate contact with his body.

"Thanks, Bisca!" Levy squeaked before she turned on her heels and started swiftly exiting the Guild Hall. Gajeel cheered silently as the double doors grew closer; just a few more steps away from the danger of being discovered here. He heard a voice call Levy suddenly and his heart seized in his chest.

"Levy?" Pantherlily drifted over towards the Script Mage, his face an unreadable mask. Gajeel quickly ducked his face against Levy, only noticing afterwards that his nose was firmly pressed between her breasts. _Oh, fuck me,_ the Iron Dragon groaned mentally, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Lily's nose was pretty damn close on par with his own and Salamanders. He was done for. Game over.

"Lily!" Levy beamed at the exceed, stopping mere feet from the Guild doors. Gajeel inhaled a deep breath, unwittingly taking in the strong sweet scent of Levy's cleavage where his nose was pressed. The metaphorical little devil on his shoulder 'giheed' at the action, but his body was on red alert; just waiting to be called out by his partner.

"Have you seen Gajeel, by chance?" The exceed asked, eyeing the black cat in her arms warily, a single furry brow raised ever so slightly. Gajeel was sweating bullets.

"N-no, I haven't." Levy answered, suddenly concerned by the fact that Lily was looking for Gajeel. The two were usually inseparable.

"Ah...I see." A long silence filled the air and Gajeel kept frozen in place, eyes squinted tight. "I'll go check the gym. Perhaps he's there." Lily stated before turning and gliding off.

Levy didn't move to continue leaving the guild. Instead she remained in place and Gajeel felt the distinct feeling of her eyes burning a hole into the back of his furry head. Reluctantly, he slowly backed his muzzle away from her chest and spared a cautious glance up, hoping that the incredibly sharp Script Mage wasn't starting to piece together what he was up to. His garnet hues met her gaze and he felt a wave of panic crash over him; her eyes were wide, her face flushing a deeper shade of red by the second.

"Gajeel?" Her voice whispered harshly, watching him closely for a reaction. _Play it cool, play it cool,_ he told himself and did his best impersonation of an indifferent cat. He turned in her arms and started grooming his side, gnawing at an invisible pest. The ruse must have worked because Levy sighed, nervously laughed at herself, and turned to push against those large double doors, moving them out of the Guild and into the brilliant afternoon sun.

Levy was certain she was going just a tad insane. To suspect that the cat in her arms was the Iron Dragon Slayer himself. How ridiculous. Aside from the fact that she was positive he wouldn't actively seek her attention, of all people, the fact that he would have to go out of his way to find someone to cast a transformation spell; to go through the planning needed to pull off that kind of deception. It was so out of character for the usually gruff and antisocial Dragon Slayer that it was a definite certainty that the creature in her arms was just that; a creature. A scruffy black cat with remarkably similar eyes to Gajeel's that sauntered into her life a little while ago and stole her heart. The Iron Dragon Slayer was most likely training at the gym like Lily had suspected him to be doing. Or he was off drinking somewhere picking a fight with someone. He most certainly wouldn't be cuddled up in her arms purring contently the way this black cat was. Being so openly affectionate would go against the grain of Gajeel's jerk-like mantra. Levy laughed softly at herself for even suspecting for a minute that Gajeel would do such a thing. Perhaps it was her own wishful thinking getting the better of her imagination.

Before long she was fishing her keys from the satchel and unlocking the door to her apartment, carrying her new furry friend inside her abode where she placed him tenderly on her couch.

Gajeel meowed gruffly, his red eyes watching Levy move across the room into the kitchen where she dug out two mismatched bowls. She filled one with water and the other with the contents of a tuna can before setting them down against the wall beside her small breakfast table. Gajeel gracefully leapt down from his perch and navigated a few towers of books to get to where she'd placed the bowls, lapping happily at the water before he took a few mouthfuls of the tuna. At least it wasn't cat food he shrugged mentally as he swallowed the meal before turning and wandering off to explore, feeling the Script Mage following his steps slowly; watching.

He had to laugh mentally. Her apartment was an exact reflection of who she was. Books were stacked neatly beside overflowing bookshelves that nearly covered every square inch of wall space. She had a desk that was littered with notes and books that were left open where she'd been studying them. The air smelled wonderful; sweet and fresh with a hint of leather and ink. He didn't think he would ever get tired of her scent, such a stark contrast to his own earthy, iron, sometimes sweaty one, though he had to admit in the times when they'd sat in close proximity, the way their two scents lingered in his nose did funny things to his heart and sent off a flurry of butterflies in his belly. They blended nicely, their pheromones complementing each other. Gajeel shook those primal thoughts from his head, pushing them aside for now. His full attention was needed for the next area of exploration; her bedroom.

Unabashed, he leapt effortlessly up onto her bed and walked a large circle on it, liking the feel of the soft plush fabric of her comforter beneath his paws. He flopped over onto his side and stretched languidly, his little toes spreading before he curled up once more, laying his head to the side as his kneaded his paws at the air, watching her closely behind squinted eyelids.

"Nice, huh?" Levy giggled at the black cat before she slowly crawled up onto the bed beside him, facing him on her side as she reached out and stroked his silky black fur gently. She was rewarded with his loud purring once more that filled the normal silence of her room. It was strangely comforting and Levy felt herself lulling to sleep as she steadily pet her new friend.

Within minutes, Levy was asleep. Her gentle breathing and the still weight of her hand against his side a tell tale sign she had drifted off. He knew he'd have to leave at some point in the night. Lucy warned that Gemini's magic wouldn't last beyond twenty-four hours.

He rose gently, allowing her hand to slide slowly from his body before he turned to move closer to her. He dropped his head against her neck and rubbed up beneath her chin, tucking his body close against her warmth and curling into her.

If only he could be this brazen when he was normal, he might actually be able to get somewhere with the Script Mage. Perhaps now that he knew her affections towards him he'd have more courage to get closer to her. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he enjoyed these last intimate moments with her. Yes, this had turned out to be one of his best schemes yet.

Levy awoke slowly, grinning blissfully at the warmth that surrounded her, cocooning her in an aura that made her feel safe and protected. _His_ scent was strong, perhaps a remnant of the dream she'd been having; shamelessly wrapped in his arms while they lay on a picnic blanket in the warm glow of a sunny day. She moved to stretch and scrunched her face slightly when her feet encountered something blocking her way; something heavy and warm. Just then she remembered the cat she'd brought home and she woke suddenly, afraid that she'd just callously dumped the poor creature on the floor with her feet, but when she went to sit up to check, a heavy weight was draped over her chest and prevented her from moving far. Levy blinked past the blurring sleepiness of her eyes and found herself focusing on a tanned, scarred, iron studded arm laying over her and became distinctly aware of a hand that lazily gripped at her arm as she moved.

Levy's pulse quickened to an alarming rate as her heart started pounding against her ribs. She turned her head slowly, further revealing the bewildering truth that somehow Gajeel Redfox was sleeping beside her, was half draped over her, and was completely naked. Her throat worked as she tried to swallow past her suddenly dry mouth. Her eyes focused up on his serene face as he slept soundly against her, his disheveled mane of black hair framed his face and fell over his shoulder to tickle at her nose. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it again and closed it again, gaping like a fish because she was at a complete loss for words. That, and her throat was constricted so tightly with confusion and panic that she couldn't utter a sound.

All she could do was move. So she decided to untangle herself from the Dragon Slayers heavy limbs and get free from this completely embarrassing and scandalous situation.

Easier said than done.

His body was dead weight and the moment she tried to budge the arm that was pressing over her breasts, his hand gently seized her upper arm again, barring it from going anywhere. Levy craned her neck slightly, trying to see past the wide expanse of his bare chest that was practically pressed against her cheek. Daylight poured in behind her curtains, telling her that it was at least mid morning already. Surely he would wake soon.

Levy felt like her entire body was on fire. Not just by the heat of his form, but from the knowledge that she was trapped against his naked body and held firmly in his arms; cuddled, like a cotton stuffed body pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing to slow her galloping heart. Her mind started a methodical analysis, trying to figure out how exactly she'd gotten into this situation. She didn't have to think too hard.

The cat.

Her silly, outrageous, off-the-wall-never-in-a-million-years suspicion that Gajeel had been transformed into a cat had been true. She hadn't trusted her instincts and now look where it had gotten her. Sleeping in bed with a man she had a secret crush on for a while with no hope that he would ever reciprocate her affections. Why? Why in the world had he done it? She intended to find out as soon as he woke up. She should be irate; should be screaming at the top of her lungs and chasing him from her apartment with a broom like the scoundrel he was, regardless of the fact that he was naked. Let him be embarrassed during his trek back home. He could probably make his hands into iron shields to cover his privates anyhow.

A myriad of emotions buzzed through her lithe form, but despite it all, she remained still, a perverse side of her wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as she could, no matter how embarrassing it was. No one else was around to see them, perhaps they could keep this little incident between the two of them.

"Mmmmmm...Levy." His voice purred, deep with sleep and utterly sexy. Levy practically felt steam rolling from her ears. His arms tightened ever so slightly around her as she felt his body flex against her, his face lowered to the top of her head where he nuzzled her sleep tousled blue curls and inhaled her scent slowly. She felt herself melting at the intimacy of the moment and stifled the moan that bubbled up from her throat. Gajeel's hand moved from her arm then, slowly withdrawing across her body, his fingers drifting slowly over her abdomen before he dipped his digits beneath her shirt. She gasped in a breath as his scorching touch trailed over the soft and creamy expanse of her belly at the same instant his other arm flexed beneath her, bringing her flush against his body as he rolled onto his side. His fingers continued their slow perusal of her belly before he moved them up over her ribs, stopping to rest beneath the cups of her bra.

He lifted his head above hers and she felt his breath suddenly against her ear, his lips grazing the sensitive flesh just beneath her ear lobe, sending a strong shiver through her body. She felt his lips part in a knowing smirk before his mouth closed over her neck, biting exquisitely soft and reducing Levy to panting frantically in his embrace. His arm tightened again, further pulling her against his body. She moved her hands against his chest and pushed weakly in a feeble attempt to regain some semblance of space between them, but soon all she could think about was his teeth raking sensually over her neck and how wonderful his velvety hot skin felt beneath her touch.

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed his name between panting, his ministrations sending wave after wave of delicious heat throughout her lithe form before gathering low in her belly. His motions suddenly stopped; his body froze against her as she tried to catch her breath, her chest rising and falling against his.

"Oh, fuck." She heard him say, his body going taught against her and she felt his hand dart back out from beneath her shirt, leaving a cold void in its wake.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His voice rose with panic as he suddenly jostled away from Levy, falling to the floor at the side of her bed with a heavy thud.

Levy lay there in a senses-overload, every nerve ending sizzled agonizingly from his touch, her body suddenly covered with goosebumps from the abrupt absence of his body heat.

Gajeel sat up against his elbows on the floor beside her bed, his heart racing and aching painfully at the realization that he had just been groping Levy. The sweet, mouthwatering taste of her soft skin still lingered on his tongue. Another part of his anatomy ached painfully and, to his horror, he realized he was completely nude. Gajeel gasped for air and suddenly reached for her bed's comforter, yanking it hard and unintentionally dragging her along with it, pulling her down with the blanket to land on top of him.

" _Gwah!"_

Air whooshed from his lungs as Levy crashed onto his chest, followed by the comforter that draped over the two of them. Gajeel was frozen in shock, propped up on his elbows, naked on the floor of Levy's bedroom with the blue haired Script Mage sprawled on top of him beneath a blanket. His face heated instantly with a deep blush as he stared up at her, afraid to move. He was wanting to cover himself, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

Levy was snapped back out of her Gajeel induced paralysis as soon as she felt herself land on his hard body. She pushed herself up slowly, the flesh of his chest burning beneath her palms as she brought her legs up and pushed her knees on either side of his hips as she straddled his lower torso. Their eyes met within the muddled light beneath her comforter and the emotions she saw reflected in his gaze knocked the breath from her lungs. Fear, embarrassment, maybe even possibly regret, but she also saw a healthy dose of lust, longing, and passion.

"Why?" Levy managed to whisper despite her clenched throat, her eyes stinging with sudden tears, leaving her bewildered. Why was she crying? She wasn't in pain physically, but emotionally her heart felt rendered open; she felt all of those emotions she saw in his eyes, plus a bit of betrayal. He had betrayed the close friendship that they had developed, but she was also lying to him and herself by trying to hide her feelings towards him; feelings that roared to life under his burning touch.

"Listen, Shorty, I..." Gajeel started, his voice strained, but he stopped abruptly when he spied the glimmer of tears in her eyes. He cursed under his breath, pissed at himself for doing this to her.

Worst idea ever, this whole transformation reconnaissance thing. He normally prided himself over his tactical and surreptitious skills, having successfully completed numerous covert missions, but somehow he had ended up blowing this one completely and thoroughly.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Levy was flushed, tears brimming her eyes and her lips parted slightly as she breathed. Her bottom lip trembled and her small gasps were ragged as she shivered lightly. She looked so very vulnerable and Gajeel resisted the urge to wrap her in his arms, figuring right at the moment she was probably on the verge of pummeling him. Still, he sat up slowly, bringing himself level with her, his hands held at her sides hesitantly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen...I...uh," Gajeel tried to explain, but he couldn't form the words on his lips; couldn't quite reveal to her the truth behind his scheme, although the actions his subconscious took against her while he slept was probably all the explanation she needed.

"Fuck." He muttered, swallowing hard.

Levy wiped furiously at the tears that threatened to spill, annoyed at them, annoyed at Gajeel, and annoyed at herself for not having the courage to reveal her feelings for the Iron Dragon Slayer. One small bit of solace she had at the moment was that Gajeel looked completely terrified. Out of all the dangers and enemies they had encountered together, he had always worn a face of fierce determination and calm levelheadedness. But now, naked and laying beneath her, caught in the act of trying to be sneaky, he almost looked like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar...or up her shirt while shamelessly mouthing her neck.

Levy started laughing.

It started as a gentle shaking of her shoulders, but quickly grew to full, heart felt giggles, her hands lowering to cross over her belly as her muscles began to ache from the effort.

Gajeel growled. "I fail to see how this is so funny." He fumed, not liking the feeling that she was laughing at his current predicament.

Despite the souring expression on his face and his confusion about her mirth, Levy felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders; a ray of light broke through the clouds in her mind and bathed her in its warmth as she had an epiphany; Gajeel liked her. He seriously _liked_ her, and instead of talking to her like any normal human being would, be devised a plan to secretly get close to her, if even for a moment.

So he had become a cat for a day and stolen her heart, albeit, unbeknownst to him, it had already belonged to him anyway. He had cuddled her and purred at her all day yesterday, had jumped in to defend her from that man in the alley, and had curled up with her on her bed last night. Reliving yesterday with the truth that it had been him all along brought a fresh blush to her face as she finally calmed from her laughter, catching her breath with a sigh.

"If yer done laughin' at me, you could...get..." He trailed off as he watched her face move towards his, her eyes glimmering.

"..off..." His eyes darted down to her sensually full and parted lips.

"...of.." Lips that seemed to be growing dangerously close to his; her sweet scent filled his nose, the heat of her skin radiating against him.

"mmm..." Levy pressed her mouth to his, effectively silencing his flustered statement as her sinfully soft lips moved against his, sending a jolt of electricity through his body and he responded eagerly back, pushing his mouth against hers as he sat straight up, capturing her in his arms as they crossed her back, crushing her against his chest.

Admittedly, he was bewildered by the enigma that was Levy. First she looked angry, then she was crying, then laughing, and now she was kissing him - all in a span of a few minutes. He quickly stopped trying to contemplate the rhyme or reason behind her actions. She was kissing him and her arms were slowly snaking over his shoulders and around his neck, drawing herself closer against him. In this moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
